


吻我骗子 番外二 第一章

by Lcantstopit



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lcantstopit/pseuds/Lcantstopit
Summary: 【番外二】除“前言”外非发布者本人汉化，详情可看微博“吻我骗子”超话。特此说明
Kudos: 16





	吻我骗子 番外二 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 【番外二】除“前言”外非发布者本人汉化，详情可看微博“吻我骗子”超话。
> 
> 特此说明

<离婚!皮特曼，被抛弃了吗?>  
本报8日在成人物品销售店某处发现了一对亲密的情侣。其中一位是知名人士皮特曼的伴侣延雨，一直以来和孩子在一起的亲密的样子经常被媒体报道。但是，当天拍摄的照片和目前为止的样子截然不同，没有带着孩子的他和看起来是普通人的男人一起逛完成人用品店后一起上车。  
报道中，他们一起逛商场，互相交换意见，购买物品。店员说他们看起来很亲密。他们所买物品目录包括手铐，耳钉,消耗品等等(我们将在另一页详细介绍)。物品目录中有详细介绍使用方法的说明书和介绍多种体位的最新成人杂志。  
据相关人士透露，皮特曼最近与伴侣关系比较疏远，其伴侣正在考虑离婚。也许原因是这位未知的男子，但如果是这样，对于伴侣来说，皮特曼先生的差距就是“性”。  
皮特曼离婚的话，他们的婚期并不长，但无论如何，这种情况对延雨绝对不利。专家们认为延雨很难得到丰厚的财产。如果考虑到结婚时间，他现在能得到的抚慰金大约为3亿美元，如果再坚持7年的婚姻生活，他甚至可以得到30亿美元，这相当于现在的10倍，同时，延雨很有可能争取两者之间孩子的抚养权。专家们向延雨建议，如果你对皮特曼的信息素没有感到恶心的话，再等7年怎么样?  
另一方面，据说他们之后去tiffany买了市价为30万美元的刻有钻石的猫项链。  
***  
"哈"  
凯斯在还没读完余下的废话之前，就重重地叹了口气。醒目地占据整个版面的报道从开始到最后都是假新闻。居然说延雨要离开我吗?怎么能对这种无稽之谈听之任之，任其乱报道呢?   
“亲爱的，皮特曼先生。”  
艾玛小心地叫了凯斯，她正在等着他读完所有的文章，看着狗仔队拍下的照片和报道的上司递来怒视，艾玛只能提心吊胆地问他在想什么，此时正好响起了铃声。当看到手机来电者时，凯斯压下凶恶的表情，艾玛猜测到对方是谁。那天乌云密布，似乎预示着未来的事情，在阴沉的雨云下，高楼大厦最高层的办公室里，艾玛忐忑不安地看着上司的脸色站在那里，仿佛要下暴风雨一样。  
电话一接通，对面就传出焦急的声音。凯斯开口说:  
“跟我解释吧。”  
像往常那样毫不关心的反应让烟雨更加焦躁不安，接着他立马开了口，  
“是这样的，凯斯。我完全可以解释清楚。”  
“你必须得解释的很好。”  
突然传来咬牙切齿的声音，更让人无法安心。延雨提心吊胆地说，  
“哦，那个，我现在去办公室，你听我说，我都给你解释。嗯?”  
通话的时候对方不知是不是准备出来了，能感觉到很忙。基斯漫不经心地回答，  
“慢点来把，边吃午饭边聊!”  
刚要挂断电话的一刹那对面传来了声音，  
延雨犹豫了之后又问道。  
“……你不是生气了吧?”  
“当然生气了！”  
在短暂的间隔之后，凯斯问道，  
“只回答一个问题吧。你不会用这些东西吧?”  
什么，用什么？  
几秒钟后，延雨理解了其中的含义，但他毫不犹豫地予以否认，他既惊慌又感到委屈，  
“我不是说没干过这些吗，怎么可能用过?！一开始就是你想做我就迫不得去逛了，我还觉得很不好意思。”  
到这儿为止延雨停止了说话，过了几秒钟他才呼出了一口气，  
“……虽然一开始就是我说谎错了。”  
“幸好你知道。”  
被狠狠挖苦的延雨又觉得冤枉了。明明是有人胡乱猜测我有很多经验。延雨一时语塞，只是眨了眨眼睛，最终延雨无奈放弃解释。  
凯斯平静地加了一句，但不像他说的那样生气，  
“你必须非常认真地解释清楚，以各种方式。”  
延雨不忍心问这是怎么回事，就挂断了电话。凯斯看了一会儿屏幕，然后放下了手机。生气的脸上带着微笑，但他本人却没有意识到。艾玛看着凯斯，放下心来，拒绝想象他在想什么。  
***  
延雨叹着气看着手机，下了决心又按了号码。这次比前面的等待时间要长一些时间。最终对方接了电话，他赶紧开了口。  
“啊，丹尼。过得好吗?突然打电话对不起.”  
“哦，对了。该醒了。”  
可能是休息日，丹尼似乎在睡觉，用低沉的声音回答。  
延雨正准备接话，但丹尼先把它接下去了。  
“照片挑得好。”  
刹那间，延雨立马慌忙的捂住了嘴。他一时忘记了原本想说的话，绞尽脑汁的把单词给吐了出来。  
“哦，那个，你看到了？”  
“看到了，我去加油站时看到报纸了。”  
面对依然泰然自若的回答，延雨闭上眼睛不敢出声。他最终死心继续说下去，  
"对不起，因为照片拍出来有点模糊，所以报道说是情侣的话能骗过大家。"  
“你觉得这像话吗？”  
丹尼用比第一次更清楚的声音问道。延雨想，当然生气了，只是接受了我的请求，却牵扯到毫无根据的事件中……他原本打算道歉，但却遭到了拒绝。  
“不会再有比我更好的男人了，愿意这样帮你。”  
“啊，是啊。对不起，我占用了你时间。  
【恩?】  
丹尼的话并不是错的，一边说着“不是”，一边又想起了“这样”的请求，无法立即做出反应。他犹豫了片刻，最终还是尴尬地笑了笑。  
“不管怎么说，给您添麻烦了，觉得很抱歉，所以给您打了电话。幸好没什么特别的事，如果有记者或者别的麻烦的话请告诉我。我无论如何都会帮您解决。”  
他叹了口气，小心翼翼地问道。  
“对这种情况，我很抱歉…能不能再请求一件事?”  
“. . . .”  
接着是短暂的沉默。这次真的是想着丹尼会生气，做好了心理准备，对面传来了低沉的声音，  
“唉!”  
延雨松了口气，赶紧回答，  
“能不能告诉凯斯那天我和你没有发生过什么事。”  
声音渐渐消失，接着就是沉默。对面传来一声呻吟，丹尼似乎翻了一个身。  
“今天很累，明天?”  
听到不耐烦的回答，延雨高兴地打了个招呼，  
“好吧，就这样。真的很感谢你，丹尼。我不会忘记的。只要你能报答我，无论什么事，我一定会的，再见。”  
丹尼心不在焉地打了个招呼，然后挂断了电话。这时，延雨有些慌张，但打起精神给他发了信息。在表示感谢的同时还说:“给您添麻烦了，之后挑时间，我想请您吃顿饭。”以此结束了谈话。  
“爹地，你在干什么?”  
孩子从半开着的门缝里探出了头。  
“爹地，爹地！”  
斯宾塞走进房间，留着好像因为喝了牛奶而来的白色胡须，延雨微笑着抱起向自己走来的斯宾塞，拿出餐巾纸，在嘴角擦拭了一下。  
“爹地，你在干什么?去哪儿?”  
斯宾塞看到他已经做好外出的准备，抬起了头。延雨微笑着回答了孩子。  
他说:“我有话要对爸爸说，可以等我回来吗？不会让你等很久。”  
斯宾塞听了那话，顿时瞪大了眼睛。看到马上就要大哭而嘴唇颤动的孩子，延雨心一下子揪了起来，差点心软说一起去吧。如果是平时肯定没有关系，但是今天的时机非常不好。凯斯对斯宾塞十分宠爱，如果看见孩子，他肯定会抑制住怒火。  
虽然没能抵挡住瞬间的诱惑，但延雨还是摇了摇头。用这种方式把孩子当挡箭牌逃避情况是不好的。你应该解释清楚，有些事要道歉，而且丹尼也会帮你的。  
烟雨经受了一场可惜的叹息，好不容易忍住了，只好开口对孩子说道，  
“哭也不行！”  
故意严厉的烟雨放松了表情，微笑着补充，  
“等下次得到了爸爸的同意，我们再一起去吧。今天会早点回来的，嗯?”  
像哄似地再次吻过孩子后便把他放下了。一看手表，已经从准备出发的时间过去五分钟了。前门已经有车在等了，他赶紧挪步从房间里出来。斯宾塞见此情景，便松开双手，急着从后面追了上去。  
他在栏杆边暂时停下脚步，转过身，正好看见查尔斯站在那里，挥了挥手，向下面喊道，  
“查尔斯，我现在下去。  
听到喊声，查尔斯抬起头，但没有做出特别的反应。延雨沿着栏杆一直走向楼梯的时候。在稍作停顿的空隙，追赶他的斯宾塞突然向前冲去,  
“爹地，我也要去！”  
这时，烟雨有一种不祥的预感。  
“不行，斯宾塞！”  
斯宾塞突然摔了一大跤，问题是他刚到楼梯。  
瞬间惊恐的延雨大叫起来，  
“斯宾塞！”  
延雨尖叫着，其他的都看不见了，仿佛慢悠悠的画面中，慢慢地，只见孩子的小身体飘上了半空。延雨用力地探出身子来抓住了孩子。  
突然视野大转，当感觉自己似乎快要飘起来时，烟雨下意识地闭上眼睛，把孩子拉进怀里。  
他抱紧孩子，就那样滚了下去。在下方看到一切的查尔斯大喊大叫，延雨的意识马上变得模糊起来。


End file.
